<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge Call by mochitiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994059">Revenge Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitiger/pseuds/mochitiger'>mochitiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Barebacking, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Choking, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Park Chanyeol, Exhibitionism, Felching, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Submissive Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochitiger/pseuds/mochitiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey dude," Chanyeol greeted his confused friend through the video call.</p><p>"I knew you fucked my wife."</p><p>His friend's eyes widened as Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun up, big hands groping his ass as the boy started sucking on his fingers, moaning.</p><p>"So I'm here with your son. He calls me daddy now."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revenge [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revenge Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy in his lap looked utterly filthy. Two loads of cum has coated his pretty face, streaks of thick creamy liquid running down his cheeks and chin, mixing with spit he's unashamedly dripping. His eyes are glazed, tongue lolling out as he chased after the heavy balls being dragged all over his face.</p><p>"Gonna make you prettier, Baekhyun. You look so pretty covered in cum," Chanyeol cooed as the boy stuck his tongue out, whining.</p><p>"Needy little whore for daddy, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes daddy, please, please I need," Baekhyun almost begged. He needs his daddy's cock. </p><p>Chanyeol chuckled darkly as he slapped his fat, heavy cock against the boy's tongue before using his thumb to press down on his tongue. Baekhyun immediately 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘥 the digit, grateful for his oral fixation to be fed, but it wasn't enough.</p><p>"Daddy, please," the boy was almost crying, and Chanyeol felt himself hardening more.</p><p>"Ssh, baby slut. Go grab daddy's phone and then you can have my cock," Chanyeol softly petted Baekhyun's hair before nudging him with his foot. The boy crawled towards his daddy's work bag on the other side of the table, exposing his fuckhole, still glistening with lube and cum. His daddy was annoyed when he came home, so Baekhyun did the best stress reliever he can think off: bent over his daddy's home office, his tight hole spread, ready to take his daddy's cock and milk the stress out of him. The cum that dripped down his plush thighs after was a clear indication of how good he was at making daddy feel better.</p><p>Baekhyun dropped the phone down at Chanyeol's lap before sitting on his heels, eyes wide as he waited for his reward, pretty lips suckling his own dainty fingers.</p><p>"Such a good slut," Chanyeol praised him. His boy deserves a reward for being good. Hyun whined as he felt his daddy's heavy foot press down on his cock, rubbing, putting weight on it.</p><p>"D-Daddy… N-No… Need your cock."</p><p>"Be grateful, whore." Chanyeol spat and Baekhyun felt himself tearing up. </p><p>"I'm sorry daddy!" </p><p>"Is that how you apologize?" Chanyeol looked down at him, fucking into his fist, teasing. Baekhyun licked at his lips, eyes focused on the fat cock he so wants to taste…</p><p>"No daddy." </p><p>"Say sorry properly, then. You've been here three days getting taught and yet you're still ungrateful. Couldn't blame you though — your father is the worst, probably didn't teach you how to behave well."</p><p>Chanyeol continued to stroke his cock, other hand busy fondling his own heavy balls, making the boy envious. He took note of how Baekhyun's breath hitched when he shamed him, knew how the boy wanted to be degraded.</p><p>"Yes, daddy, m-my dad didn't teach me well… Please daddy let me apologize." Baekhyun mumbled, fingers now back on his mouth, playing with his lips and tongue, drooling lewdly.</p><p>"Come here then," the older man motioned. He settled back down on the couch, using Baekhyun's discarded shirt to wipe his hands clean as the boy scrambled to nuzzle his cock, sniffing at his pubes, moaning desperately for a taste.</p><p>"Keep my cock warm, baby; I have a surprise for you."</p><p>The smaller didnt need to be told twice, small mouth opening as wide as he can as Chanyeol guided his cock in, groaning when the hot wamth finally closed. He let the boy play with the length, feeling his wet tongue swirl and lick, pulling out a bit to suckle the crown before letting it settle on his mouth, sucking lightly.</p><p>Chanyeol let him suckle while he affectionately petted his hair; the boy looks so fucked out already, so he didn't worry much. He absent-mindedly caressed while using his phone with the other hand, occasionally thrusting up the hot mouth as he went about scrolling. When he found what he was looking for, he hit call before adjusting a bit to properly place the phone on the tripod set-up in front of the one-seater sofa he was settled in.</p><p>The video call was still trying to connect when Baekhyun sucked particularly hard, cheeks hollowed out; Chanyeol cant help but hold his hair down, pressing the boy to his groin, nose and lips touching his thick curly pubes as he fucked up the tight walls of the boy's throat.</p><p>He threw his head back on the backrest and let out a moan as he felt his Baekhyun's throat constrict against his length. He used to have a gag reflex but after days of practice, the tiny thing can now take almost the whole of him. He was still fucking up as drool flowed down obscenely when the call connected. Chanyeol smirked when he saw his friend's confused face through the video.</p><p>"Hey, dude." He greeted. He checked the interface: only his upper body can be seen, and being topless must have surprised his best friend.</p><p>"Hey, Chanyeol. What's up?"</p><p>Chanyeol held Baekhyun's head down as he thrust particularly hard, causing him to choke and pull back, spit connecting with the swollen cockhead. His eyes are glazed, lips slick and swollen.</p><p>"I know you fucked my wife."</p><p>The guy on the video froze. Chanyeol chuckled darkly.</p><p>"Some best friend you are. Don't worry; I made us even."</p><p>His ex-best friend furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>"What the fuck you mean, Ye—"</p><p>Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun up, legs settling on his lap, ass facing the camera. The boy keened, pushing slick fingers back to his mouth, suckling. Chanyeol whispered something to his ear before licking up his earlobes, causing Baekhyun to moan, before turning his head and staring right at his father's eyes.</p><p>"I'm here with your son. He calls me daddy now."</p><p>Baekhyun's father's eyes widened as he saw his son rise up and arch his back, pushing his glistening ass back as Chanyeol big hands groped and kneaded the flesh before pulling the asscheeks apart, showing the gaping cum-filled fuckhole to the camera.</p><p>"Hi, dad. Look at how good Uncle Chan— I mean, daddy has filled up my slutty pussy."</p><p>A string of cum dripped down, and Baekhyun whined, turning to Chanyeol as if complaining. Chanyeol chuckled, catching the escaped fluid with his fingers before holding it up. Baekhyun's eyes darkened and his tongue extended out, meeting his daddy's cum-coated fingers halfway before it reached his mouth. He closed his eyes as the tang exploded in his mouth, moaning, begging.</p><p>"You have a very obedient son." Chanyeol spoke again, and Baekhyun felt arousal shot through him. His Uncle Chanyeol always praised him even when he was a little boy every time he came over or visited with his wife. His dad &amp; new daddy has been best friends even though Chanyeol was his dad's junior; he remembered being a teenager desperately fingering himself in his room every time his dad and Chanyeol played basketball, Chanyeol's arms and abs in display as he ran and shot baskets, picturing those thick fingers messing up his insides. Of course, he didn't know back then that Chanyeol's wife and his dad were having an affair. He felt hurt for his favorite uncle but also relieved: Baekhyun knows he is better than her anyway.</p><p>"Hah… D-daddy… You promised me your cock." </p><p>He wanted to show his father how so much better he is at being Chanyeol's partner; Chanyeol's ex-wife and his father can go fuck each other and leave them alone.</p><p>"Heard that? Your son wants his daddy's cock — my cock." Chanyeol taunted his friend, who until now, is still in the video call. Whether he has not disconnected because of shock or because he's enjoying the show, Chanyeol doesn't care. </p><p>He cares about the boy grinding his plush ass against his cock, trapping the length between his cleft, sliding forward and backward, keening and begging to be ruined.</p><p>The first slap surprised both Baekhyun and the man on the other line. Chanyeol's big hand left a red mark on his right ass cheek, and Baekhyun moaned at mix of pain and pleasure. </p><p>"Greedy slut. Did I tell you to grind?" Chanyeol snarled.</p><p>"N-No daddy… B-but —" tears started forming on Baekhyun's droopy eyes, but the older man wasn't swayed by it.</p><p>"I just fed your hungry hole two loads, Baekhyun. You just cant be satisfied can you? You're a whore for daddy aren't you? Always so needy, always needing a cock in his pussy."</p><p>A cry escaped from Baekhyun's lips; his cock is throbbing from all the dirty talk from his daddy and yes, Chanyeol has fucked two loads into him, but he hasn't cum even once. His daddy didn't allow him to and he's close to his limit. He'd do anything.</p><p>"Y-Yes! Im a whore for you daddy I-I always want your cock deep in my ass. Please fuck my pussy daddy!" he begged, tears streaming down his pretty face as he reached behind and parted his cheeks again, hole clenching around nothing.</p><p>"You dirty slut, you wanna show your father how daddy ruins your pussy?" Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's brown lock harshly, tilting his head, forcing him to look at the phone's camera again.</p><p>"H-He can watch if he wants, I dont care daddy."</p><p>Chanyeol almost growled as he manhandled the petite boy, turning him around in his lap so his whole body is facing the camera. Baekhyun reached behind and looped his arms around Chanyeol's nape, arching his back, displaying his lustful body. The older man spread Baekhyun's legs, placing his feet flat against the sides of thighs, making him squat over his lap, almost raising him as he held his tiny waists.</p><p>Chanyeol looked straight at the camera as he spread Baekhyun's ass again, a dollop of cum dropping down to cover his fat cockhead posed underneath the gaping fuckhole.</p><p>"You can keep my wife; I found a tighter pussy to call mine."</p><p>It was Baekhyun who reached down and aligned Chanyeol's cock before slowly sinking down, eyes rolling back at the pleasure of 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 being stretched and filled with the hot length. Chanyeol was licking and sucking at his neck the whole time, leaving marks. </p><p>"Fuck, Baekhyun. You're so tight and hot, baby." Chanyeol cant help but moan as Baekhyun 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯, already tight walls constricting even more, as if it wanted to hold on to cock breaching it and never let go. </p><p>Baekhyun leaned back and turned his head when Chanyeol finally bottomed out, plush ass against groin. Chanyeol growled possessively before grabbing the younger's face and smashing their lips together, hot and wet, as their tongues licked and prodded at each other. Baekhyun bit his lower lip, drawing blood and used Chanyeol's surprise to suck on his tongue while his other hand reached for the older's to put on his chest.</p><p>"Daddy… Please fill me with your cum," he begged, desperately trying to move up the cock lodged inside him. </p><p>"Hm… What about you work for it, huh, my baby slut?" Chanyeol taunted as he forced Baekhyun down again, girthy cock 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 the tiny hole, big hands spanning the narrow waist.</p><p>The boy let out a breathy moan before he started to bounce — hard and fast, his own cock bouncing against his soft stomach, throwing his head back.</p><p>The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air, resonating, and the two 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 forgot about their audience. Almost.</p><p>"What the actual fuck Chanyeol! That's my ch—"</p><p>"N-not a - 𝘢𝘩 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘺 - child, anymore dad. Fuck!" </p><p>Chanyeol laughed, leaning back as he thrust up, meeting each of Baekhyun's down thrusts. He grabbed the younger's hair, forcing him to lean against his broad chest, as he twisted around to suck on the pink nubs begging to be licked.</p><p>They look straight out of porn: Baekhyun riding Chanyeol's cock, a moaning mess, as the other held his waist helping him move up and down, the sound of skin slapping obscene, coupled with sucking and slurping as Chanyeol feasted on Baekhyun's puffy nipples.</p><p>"I have to give it to you," Chanyeol suddenly spoke, drool connecting in strings from his lips to the boy's chest, "your son is made to take cock. Such a good slut."</p><p>Baekhyun shivered and moaned; somehow, hearing Chanyeol talk to his father, praising him for taking cock well, for being a good slut, is sending unbelievable pleasure to him.</p><p>"Let's show your dad how much you learned, my whore. Let daddy use you like the cock slut you are."</p><p>Baekhyun nodded with glazed eyes, excited to be used like he's made for cock and nothing else.</p><p>Chanyeol adjusted in his seat, muscles flexing, as he repositioned Baekhyun. He hooked the younger's knees in his elbows, lifting him up, and when Baekhyun realized that he's now essentially just a cocksleeve to be used, he keened and moaned, fingers immediately flying up to his mouth.</p><p>The first thrust ripped a scream from him. The new position didn't give him any control at all, body pliant and at the mercy of his daddy who didn't hesitate to thrust so hard Baekhyun knows he reached places inside him never been touched before.</p><p>If Baekhyun had a womb, he's sure his daddy's thick, fat, long cock would've breached it a long time ago; would've bred him and fed him with so much cum until his tummy swells. The thought alone pushed him nearer his orgasm as he begged and cried for Chanyeol to go 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳, 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘳, 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳.</p><p>The cum Chanyeol fucked into him earlier had started to collect at his rim, the non-stop thrusting making it sticky, 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘵𝘩𝘺. Baekhyun tried his best to reach down - he has always been flexible - dainty fingers circling his rim, touching Chanyeol's cock as it went in and out of his sloppy hole. He let the sticky fluid gather in his fingertips before bringing it up to his mouth, licking and tasting himself and Chanyeol's cum. 𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩.</p><p>Chanyeol growled in his ear then, breath heavy: "Filthy baby. You want daddy's cum huh?"</p><p>Baekhyun nodded as he tried to get another taste, just as Chanyeol brought him back down again harshly. </p><p>"Fuck… So fucking tight. Gonna cum in you so hard. Gonna 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘥 you. You want that right? You want daddy to breed your sloppy pussy."</p><p>"Hnngh yes daddy… please daddy breed me please!"</p><p>"Whatever you want baby." Chanyeol pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's open mouth as he started to fuck into him, pace brutal and animalistic. The boy had no choice but to take it, mouth agape in a silent scream as Chanyeol abused his hole, cock hitting his special spot with each unforgiving thrust.</p><p>Chanyeol's hand creeped up to the slim graceful neck. Just one final push.</p><p>"Will you let daddy baby?"</p><p>Baekhyun nodded, but Chanyeol shook his head. "Verbal baby. You know the rules."</p><p>The younger shuddered before licking his lips, tears forming in his eyes as Chanyeol continued to fuck him. "Yes, daddy. Please."</p><p>Groaning as Baekhyun clenched down on him, he wrapped his big hand around the boy's neck, pressing down just hard enough, applying pressure on the side, restricting airflow.</p><p>Baekhyun's eyes rolled back as his body shuddered, the orgasm ripped out of him, and Chanyeol took his hand off, continuing to fuck the younger thru his orgasm. Cum spilled from Baekhyun's unattended cock, shooting out before landing on his face and tummy.</p><p>"Bet you wanna do this, huh? Bet you wanna fuck this hole," Chanyeol taunted. "Bet you wanna fuck your son."</p><p>"W-What are you talking about! Y-you —"</p><p>"Is that true, dad?" Baekhyun asked, humor in his voice. "You wanna fuck your own son?" He absent-mindedly played with the cum in his tummy and Chanyeol slowed down his thrusts, opting to go slow and deep instead.</p><p>Baekhyun moaned at the feeling: thick veiny cock caressing his walls, each thrust messing up his insides more and more.</p><p>"No! Baekhyun what are you talking about!" the man spluttered from the other line as Baekhyun began sensually grinding down, moving his wide hips in circle, riding like a wanton whore. </p><p>"Bet your cock is throbbing hard right now. Bet you're leaking. Too bad; you're gonna have to settle with my wife's used pussy while I. get. to. bury. my. cock. in your son's tight fuckhole." Each word was punctuated with a thrust deep in Baekhyun's guts, making the boy gasp.</p><p>"Daddy! You're 𝘩𝘯𝘯𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘩 so deep!" tears has started streaming down the boy's face, prostate overly stimulated as his cock started to get hard again.</p><p>"Yeah? So deep baby?" Chanyeol's deep voice was now octaves lower, near menacing as he took a hand pushed down on Baekhyun's soft abdomen. "You feel me here baby? You feel my cock here?"</p><p>"Y-Yes daddy! Can feel you there!" Baekhyun brokenly sobbed.</p><p>"Yeah, gonna mess up your insides Baekhyun. Gonna mark your body inside out." Chanyeol snarled as he tightened his grip around the boy's waist, moving him like a fucktoy up and down his cock, using him to chase his orgasm.</p><p>"Whose are you, Baekhyun? Tell your father who you belong to." he gripped Baekhyun's jaw to turn and make him face his father as he licked and sucked down the younger's ear and jaw.</p><p>"You, daddy. I belong to you, 𝘜𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘦 𝘠𝘦𝘰𝘐, you're my daddy now and I'm - ah - yours to use." Baekhyun was panting heavily, his second orgasm almost approaching as he desperately touched himself, spitting his own hand as he jerked off. "D-Daddy, I'm gonna cum daddy!" </p><p>"Then cum baby. Let go. Show your father how much you're enjoying getting fucked by your 𝘜𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘦 𝘠𝘦𝘰𝘐."</p><p>Baekhyun's body tensed up as he came for the second time that night, cock shooting out thick creamy liquid up to his chest and face as Chanyeol reached out and aimed it at his own face. </p><p>Tight, tight hot velvety walls constricting against his cock, Chanyeol started thrusting faster, uncaring for the way Baekhyun's tired body started shaking as he chased his own orgasm.</p><p>"Cum in me daddy. Breed me."</p><p>Hot cum splattered against Baekhyun's walls, copious strings of semen shooting out of the fat cockhead as Chanyeol groaned through his orgasm, still thrusting, fucking his seeds deep inside Baekhyun.</p><p>"Take it. Take my cum, baby slut. Gonna make you so full," he mumbled against his baby's ear, panting heavily as he continued to roll his hips.</p><p>Heavy breathing filled the silence for a while as both men tried to regain their senses from the mindblowing climax. </p><p>"Enjoyed the show, didn't you?" Chanyeol asked his friend, now staring slackjawed before closing his mouth and gulping visibly. Chanyeol shifted, trying to find a better position for the worn out boy lying on his chest. "Got one more thing for you."</p><p>Chanyeol reached for the phone, surprising both father and son. He flipped the camera as he stood, making the smaller whine at the loss as cum started dribbling down his thighs.</p><p> "Keep my cum in, slut." immediately, Baekhyun tried to clench his pussy, turning over in the chair, face down and ass up as he tried to stop the cum from flowing down his gaping fuckhole.</p><p>"Daddy… Your cum…"</p><p>Spanking and parting the pillowy asscheeks, Chanyeol used his other hand to focus the camera, zooming in on the boy's glistening gaping count, teasing the pink rim with his fingers.</p><p>"See that? He's mine now, I've made sure to breed him thoroughly." </p><p>He flipped the camera back, placing the phone on the tripod again as he got on his knees behind Baekhyun, mouth directly over his cum-filled hole.</p><p>"Open up for daddy, baby. Let me taste."</p><p>The first lap of Chanyeol's wide tongue against his hole got Baekhyun squirming, but Chanyeol used his strong arms to keep him in his place. The puckered rim started to flutter open, the first dribble of cum flowing down.</p><p>Chanyeol attached his mouth on the hole and 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥, getting as much cum as he can. He laid down on the carpet, pulling Baekhyun down with him, making him squat over his face as he continued sucking the his own cum out of the younger's ass, who just brokenly sobbed, bombarded with pleasure at the feel of his daddy's plush lips on his pussy and his wide tongue prodding inside his walls.</p><p>Chanyeol gave one final slap on Baekhyun's ass before pulling himself up, grabbing Baekhyun by the hair to face his father once again as Chanyeol forced his jaw open, spitting his cum inside Baekhyun's mouth, some dribbling down his chin.</p><p>"Swallow, baby slut."</p><p>Baekhyun's adam's apple bobbed as he gulped down before sticking his tongue out, showing both his father and daddy his cum-stained tongue.</p><p>"Such a good boy. Say goodbye to your father now. I think he enjoyed the show too much."</p><p>"Bye dad. Gonna," Baekhyun was interrupted as Chanyeol started manhandling him again on his hands and knees. "Gonna —"</p><p>"Go on, talk to your dad, Baekhyun." Chanyeol chuckled as the boy struggled to keep talking as he pushed three fingers inside, fingering whatever cum left out of Baekhyun's puffy pussy, rubbing his prostate.</p><p>"Daddy, please…"</p><p>"I said talk." Chanyeol's voice was gentle but firm.</p><p>"U-Uhm. Dad. Gonna - ah, fuck - stay here with daddy now. So yeah - fuck! - bye." Baekhyun whined as Chanyeol took out his fingers, making his way to the phone.</p><p>"Tell my wife I'm mailing the divorce papers first thing tomorrow. By the way, did you know that your son asked for a gangbang? My friends are coming over. This is all just prep."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading this filth lol kudos &amp; comments are always appreciated! ♡︎ bonus chapter to be posted soon ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>